I've come undone
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Lucius' POV: De retour chez lui après un voyage d'affaire, Lucius Malfoy découvre avec émerveillement la nouvelle petite amie de son fils, mais il déchante vite... CHAPITRE 6 ON LINE
1. Prologue

**I've come undone**

Auteur : Mary-Ann, MissBourriquette@aol.com (reviews s'il vous plaît !!!)

Résumé : Alors que Lucius Malfoy rentre plus tôt que prévu de voyage, il découvre avec émerveillement la nouvelle petite amie de son fils… Mais il déchante vite. 

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/ ? ? 

Rating : Pour le moment PG, mais ça risque de se compliquer par la suite et je tiens à vous annoncer dès maintenant qu'il y aura sans doute du R pour Violence et du NC-17 pour scène de sexe explicite par la suite. Vous êtes prévenus ! 

Dédicace : Tout d'abord, pour ma Gloubinette chérie, avec toute mon amitié, mais aussi pour miss Chang, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment dire les choses en face, que je préfère les écrire. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire te rendra tout l'hommage que tu mérites à mes yeux, mais disons que c'est un bon début. Un grand merci à toi. 

Note : 1 Cette histoire se passe pendant la sixième et la septième année de Hermione et Draco à Hogwarts, et que j'ai repris certains éléments d'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phœnix. Attention au Spoiler donc ! 

2 Je sais, je suis une très vilaine fille de mettre une nouvelle fanfiction en route alors que trois autres attendent d'être terminées, mais c'est promis, j'le r'frais plus ! 

********************************************************************************* 

Prologue 

Depuis que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a repris du service, voilà maintenant deux ans, je n'ai plus guère le temps de surveiller Draco. Il entrera en septième année dans un mois, et après cela, après encore un an à supporter ce vieil imbécile amoureux des moldus, il deviendra un Mangemort... J'en frissonne de plaisir, je l'imagine brave et refoulant ses larmes lorsqu'il recevra de la main même du Maître la marque qui nous rallient et qui fait tant peur à ceux qui ont choisi le côté des perdants. Je vais jusqu'à en rêver la nuit, de cet instant douloureux qui, pourtant bien lointain, me revient en mémoire par des bribes de détails, tels que l'odeur de la chair qui grille sous le feu noir et puissant du mal, la douleur insoutenable qui s'insinue dans votre corps et votre esprit à la manière du venin du serpent ou bien encore le cri de douleur qui ne sort pas de votre bouche tant vous êtes foudroyé par la déchirante puissance de la magie noire qui s'empare de vous pour ne plus jamais vous lâcher...  
Draco fait toute ma fierté : il est brillant en classe et a d'excellentes relations avec deux futurs mangemorts, certes peu intelligents, mais à l'avenir de bourreau très prometteur. Il tien son rôle de préfet en chef de sa maison très à cœur, comme je l'ai fait, et ses aïeux avant moi. 

Je ne suis à la maison que quelques jours par mois, et nos relations sont assez houleuses ces temps-ci, puisqu'il me reproche d'être trop exsigent avec lui. Mais il a un profond respect pour moi ou peut-être est-ce de la crainte… Et jusqu'alors, il m'a toujours obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Je suis on ne peux plus satisfait de son comportement à l'égard de ces moldus qui polluent notre monde et qui, si vous voulez mon avis, devraient tous retourner d'où ils viennent... Il les abhorre, comme moi...  
Il a beaucoup grandi en deux ans, il a dû prendre bien 30 centimètres, ce qui fait de lui un beau jeune homme d'un mètre 80, à la même morphologie longiligne et gracieuse de sa mère, qui nous a quittés voilà un an, foudroyée par un mal inconnu… 

La seule faiblesse de Draco, ce sont les filles... Il a un succès fou auprès de celles-ci et est probablement sorti avec les trois quarts des Slytherin. Je ne dis rien tant que ce sont des jeunes filles au sang pur...  
Cela fait deux mois que je ne suis pas rentré au manoir, je me demande s'il est toujours avec Miss Bulstrode. Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à suivre Draco dans cette relation d'ailleurs... Il est si beau, si intelligent et ambitieux, et elle est si vilaine et bête… Mais après tout peu importe, du moment qu'elle le satisfait. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me gêner, du moment qu'il ne décide pas de se marier avec et d'avoir des enfants… je ne supporterais pas de donner un nom si prestigieux et craint à une descendance qui pourrait ressembler, même de loin, à cette hideuse demoiselle, il y a des limites tout de même… 

Le voyage sous le soleil brûlant de cette fin juillet a été difficile. Heureusement, je suis arrivé. Une flopée d'elfes de maison arrive pour me débarrasser de ma cape et de ma canne. Je me dirige vers le jardin, et c'est alors que j'entends de joyeux éclats de voix en provenance de la piscine... Draco aurait-il invité des amis ? Je m'approche doucement de la petite plage, et je vois mon fils assis près de l'eau, si grand, si mince, en maillot, ses cheveux mi-long, d'un blond presque blanc, tout mouillés et décoiffés, qui fait de grands signes à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui s'apprête à plonger. Je ne peux voir son visage car elle est de dos, mais je suis en mesure d'affirmer que ce n'est pas Milicent Bulstrode... Cette jeune fille inconnue a une chute de rein incroyable, tout simplement parfaite… j'en reste ébloui… 

Mais qui est-elle ? Je m'approche un peu plus, mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse me voir, et j'observe celle que Draco fixe avec de grands yeux pétillants de joie et de malice. Elle porte un petit bas de maillot rose bonbon qui fait ressortir son teint hâlé par le soleil, et qui retombe merveilleusement sur ses hanches dessinées à la perfection. Elle a un dos fin, mais musclé, et des jambes démesurément longues et fines. J'entends Draco lui crier d'une voix douce, emplie de mélancolie et de fierté :  
"- Vas-y, plonge ma belle!"  
La jeune fille éclate d'un grand rire cristallin et s'exécute en prenant un peu d'élan. Elle a une démarche d'adulte, si sensuelle, si posée, si sexy...  
Elle plonge dans l'eau avec grâce et rejoint Draco de l'autre côté de la plage. Je n'ai pas encore vu son visage, mais je me prends à l'imaginer parfait, doux, fin, avec de grands yeux sombres et pétillants, un petit nez retroussé parsemé de taches de rousseur discrètes, et un petit air supérieur mais timide et réservé qui fait d'elle une femme enfant merveilleuse. Elle sort de l'eau avec souplesse, essore sa belle crinière châtain et s'allonge sur la serviette près de mon fils qui n'a d'yeux que pour son dos bronzé et la cambrure de ses reins… 

Moi aussi d'ailleurs… 

Il pose une main sur le haut de son dos et fait glisser ses longs doigts fins le long de sa colonne vertébrale en ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle se laisse faire et Draco s'arrête de lui-même lorsque sa main a atteint la courbe merveilleuse de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses cachées par le petit maillot rose. Elle rit et lui murmure des paroles que je réussis à entendre grâce à l'écho qui règne dans cette partie du jardin :  
"- Je t'aime Dray..."  
Je vois rosir les joues de Draco : jamais il n'a laissé personne l'appeler comme ça. C'est un surnom que seule sa mère avait le droit de prononcer et que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des mois... Il doit l'aimer beaucoup pour la laisser faire... Elle à l'air si jolie et gentille, je me demande si c'est une Slytherin... En tout cas il est remonté dans mon estime en ce qui concerne ses goûts...  
Puis, il se penche vers la jeune fille et caressant son dos lisse et encore mouillé par l'eau de la piscine, je l'entends murmurer :  
"- Et je t'aime encore plus Mione..."  
Mon coeur manque un battement... Comment l'a-t-il appelée ? J'ai du mal entendre... Non, ce ne peut être...  
Soudain, en l'espace d'un instant, toute la magie de cet instant que je leur vole est brisée, par un petit bruissement de tissu : Draco lève les yeux et me voit. La lueur de bonheur qui naguère illuminait ses grands yeux s'éteint immédiatement, est remplacée par une flamme sombre de crainte et de terreur. Sa main se crispe sur le dos de son amie qui, croisant son regard tremblant, se doute de quelque chose et se retourne vivement.  
Au début, je ne vois qu'une jeune fille d'une grande beauté, avec des yeux à faire fondre le coeur des pierres, et le même petit nez retroussé et piqueté de taches de rousseurs que je lui avais imaginé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle est si gracieuse, même avec ce regard apeuré qu'elle nous lance alternativement à Draco et à moi. Mes yeux se posent sur sa pointrine, presque malgré moi : elle a de petits seins bronzés très ronds, très fermes et très beaux, on a envie de croquer dedans comme dans une pomme... Et son ventre lisse, et ses hanches superbes, et ses longues jambes recroquevillées qui semblent encore intouchés et que Draco tente de protéger par un regard désespéré implorant ma bonté, font naître en moi un sentiment que jamais je n'aurais cru possible venant de quelqu'un comme…Elle  
Car malgré son éblouissante beauté, mes yeux peu à peu s'habitue à son visage si changé, mais si... étrangement même...  
C'est elle...  
J'ai un temps de réaction, mais je finis par sortir complètement de l'ombre pour les rejoindre. Elle a enfilé précipitemment une petite robe bleue et s'est levée, un peu apeurée. Draco, lui, est debout devant elle et il tremble de peur. Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, je dis d'une voix doucereuse, lui laissant présager le pire pour les heures à venir :  
"- Surprise... je suis rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu..."  
Il essaye de me sourire mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il se mord la lèvre nerveusement alors que je demande, sur le même ton mielleux :  
"- Tu ne nous présentes pas ?"  
Il déglutit difficilement et, se tournant vers la jeune fille, dit en lui prenant la main :  
"- Vous connaissez déjà mon amie, Père... C'est Hermione Granger..."  
Je souris malgré mon envie de le noyer, et je tends une main à la jeune fille qui y glisse la sienne en hésitant un peu, mais pas assez pour dire qu'elle ait vraiment peur.  
"- Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous jeune fille...  
- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy..."  
Sa voix est sûre d'elle, et je vois qu'elle a gardé son sacré caractère dont j'ai une fois fait les frais, il y a bien longtemps... Je lâche sa main et me tournant vers mon fils qui est de plus en plus pâle, je demande :  
"- Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur Miss Granger est ici Draco ?  
- Hermione est... ma petite amie Père… »  
Je ne peux empêcher ma main de partir, et je lui donne une gifle magistrale, alors qu'il ne cille même pas : Il s'en doutait. Une larme unique coule le long de sa joue alors qu'il porte une main à sa lèvre qui a éclaté sous le choc et qui saigne. Je lui dis d'un ton qui ne cache même plus ma colère :  
"- Rentre à la maison maintenant Draco, je vais racompagner miss Granger."  
Il va pour protester mais mes yeux emplis de fureur l'arrêtent. Il lance un regard désolé à la jeune fille qui ne dit rien et s'en va vers le manoir. Je fais volte face et dis à la jeune fille :  
"- Ecoutez-moi bien miss Granger, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous et mon fils, mais je vous interdis de l'approcher et même de lui parler. Je refuse qu'il fréquente quelqu'un comme... comme vous !  
- Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que Draco a voulu vous dire, alors je vais vous éclairer : Lui et moi, nous sortons ensemble, et il est hors de question que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une enfant de moldus que je vais contaminer Draco ! Je l'aime, il m'aime et vous n'avez rien à redire sur ce point !"  
Je ne peux rien répondre tellement elle me scie de me craindre si peu pour me parler sur ce ton. Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'un pas vif et nerveux. Elle a une chute de rein renverssante... 

Je tourne moi-même les talons et vais pour passer mes nerfs sur Draco qui doit sans doute m'attendre dans mon bureau, haut lieu de nos «petites discussions »… En rentrant dans le manoir qui aurait dû me manquer depuis deux mois que je suis parti, je n'ai portant qu'une envie, celle de courir la rattraper… Et je ne sais si c'est pour l'embrasser ou pour la frapper…  
  


A partir de ce jour, Hermione Granger devint mon obsession... 


	2. The rage

I've come undone 

Auteur : Mary-Ann, MissBourriquette@aol.com (reviews s'il vous plaît !!!)

Résumé : Alors que Lucius Malfoy rentre plus tôt que prévu de voyage, il découvre avec émerveillement la nouvelle petite amie de son fils… Mais il déchante vite. 

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger 

Rating : Ce chapitre est classé R pour violences, vous êtes prévenus ! 

Dédicace : La même chose garçon ! Pour ma Gloubinette qui me manque beaucoup beaucoup, et à Cho Chang, à qui je fais 2 bisous (soyons fous !) 

Note : 1 Cette histoire se passe pendant la sixième et la septième année de Hermione et Draco à Hogwarts: Attention, **SPOILERS** de Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

********************************************************************************* 

Chapitre 1 : The Rage. 

Mon regard erre un instant encore dans le sillon imaginaire laissé par la jeune fille dans son départ précipité. Comment a-t-elle fait pour envoûter mon fils et le changer si radicalement en seulement deux mois ? Sa simple présence suffit à lui faire perdre l'esprit au point qu'il déshonore son rang et son nom… 

Sa simple présence me fait perdre l'esprit… 

Violemment, je détourne mon regard et me dirige vers le manoir, d'un pas saccadé par la colère. Mes jambes ne sont plus dirigées que par la force incontrôlable de la vengeance. Je sens la rage monter à mes joues et mes yeux brûlent d'une folle envie de détruire tout ce qui me fera barrage. Et puisque je ne peux pas l'avoir elle, je l'aurais, lui… 

Il va payer, ce petit imbécile. 

Arrivé devant la porte de mon bureau, je l'ouvre à toute volée. Il se lève précipitemment, et rencontrant un instant mon regard fou, recule d'instinct vers le mur, tremblant. Souvent, lorsqu'il était enfant et que son comportement me déplaisait, je le traînais jusqu'ici pour l'avoir à ma merci, loin des cris suppliants de Narcissa. Il hurlait de peur en tenant de m'échapper, mais je le rattrapais toujours, et lorsque j'avais dû le traquer pendant des heures entières comme le chasseur traque le jeune faon, j'étais encore plus mauvais… 

Dans son adolescence, nous avons eu beaucoup moins de ce genre de «rendez-vous ». Il s'était assagi. Et lorsque je le convoquais dans le bureau, il s'y rendait de lui-même, ayant compris que les foudres seraient moins douloureuses s'il était docile comme un agneau. 

Cette pièce en elle-même lui fait peur. Elle représente pour lui la soumission et la douleur. Même lorsqu'il y est seul et qu'il m'attend, il n'est pas rassuré et tous ses sens sont en alerte. 

Maintenant que sa mère n'est plus là pour se mettre en travers de nous deux et le protéger, il est encore plus vulnérable, et il le sait. 

Je ferme la porte avec violence. Inutile de la verrouiller, il ne s'enfuira pas. Je siffle : 

« - Assis ! » 

Il hésite une seconde et, lentement vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du fauteuil qui fait face au grand bureau en bois de rose derrière lequel je prends place. Ses yeux sont rivés au sol, il mord sa lèvre meurtrie. Je dis d'une voix tremblante qui cache mal ma colère sourde : 

« - Regarde-moi Draco. » 

Il lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et soutient mon regard. C'est une torture pour lui d'affronter mon regard : je sais qu'il peut y voir la violence, les coups, la rage, la douleur. 

Sa douleur… 

« - Alors comme ça, tu profites de ce que je suis parti pour faire venir des sangs – de – bourbe chez moi ? Tu crois que mon absence te suffit pour te proclamer roi de ce manoir, que cela t'autorise à faire ce qui te chante ? Que cela te donne le droit de souiller ton nom et ton rang en faisant venir des sangs impurs ici dans un autre but que de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier ? 

- Non, père. 

- Sache Draco, que tant que tu vivras ici, tu ne seras pas le chef. JE suis le maître, JE fais la loi ici, et tout ce qui est et vit sous ce toit est à moi, sous ma coupe. » 

Son regard est toujours rivé au mien. Il n'ose même pas ciller. 

« - Est-ce que c'est clair ? 

- Oui, père. 

- Bien. » 

Sa peur et sa docilité envers moi me réconfortent un peu, me calment. Je dis d'une voix suave, mielleuse celle qu'il craint tant : 

« - Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu vas mettre un terme à cette relation honteuse avec Miss Granger, dans les plus brefs délais. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais je veux que demain à l'aube cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un hibou. » 

Il hésite un instant et murmure, le front plissé : 

« - Je…Je ne peux pas Père. » 

J'en reste sans voix une seconde. Il ose me défier. Je prends sur moi et demande : 

« - Et puis-je connaître les raisons qui te poussent à me désobéir ? 

- … Hermione et moi nous… sommes fiancés. » 

Il l'a dit dans un souffle. 

Je me lève d'un bond, incapable de me contrôler, et l'agrippe par le col de la chemise qu'il a enfilé à la hâte par-dessus ses épaules encore humides. Je le plaque contre le mur et un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres. J'attrape sa main et là, pour la première fois, je la vois… 

C'est une alliance en or blanc, très sobre, très belle, qui surprend et ravit par sa finesse et par la douceur de ses courbes. Elle est sertie de deux brillants jumeaux taillés avec justesse et précision. 

Un travail de maître. 

Je l'arrache de son doigt. Il hurle : 

« - Non ! » 

Je suis comme fou. Comment peut-il avoir la force de me répondre et de me défier en ce moment là ? 

Cette sang – de – bourbe a ensorcelé mon fils… 

Mon poing se serre contre son col, le privant d'air. Je siffle : 

« - Je te préviens Draco, je commence à perdre patience…Tu vas mettre fin à vos fiançailles ridicules immédiatement. Avant que je ne le fasse pour toi. » 

Je desserre mon étreinte et il s'échappe, se collant contre le mur d'en face. Il murmure : 

« - … Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça Père… Je l'aime. » 

C'en est trop. Je me tourne vers lui et, rencontrant son regard de défi et de crainte, je m'avance. Il ne bouge pas, sachant que son geste d'héroïsme va lui coûter très cher et que rien ne sert de courir. Quand mon visage est à quelques millimètres du sien, je murmure : 

« - Je peux te demander tout ce que je veux Draco… Je pourrais même te forcer à la tuer, ta sang – de – bourbe…« 

Il tremble de tous ses membres. J'ajoute, caressant ses beaux cheveux blonds, un sourire cruel aux lèvres : 

« - Mais… cela reviendrait à me priver de ce plaisir. » 

J'enserre son cou d'une main et le soulève de terre. Il agrippe mon bras et je sens ses ongles pénétrer ma chair alors que je le prive d'oxygène. Je le regarde paniquer, ouvrir sa bouche dans un cri de terreur muet, devenir rouge, puis bleu, puis violet…Et lorsqu'il va pour suffoquer, je relâche mon étreinte et le laisse tomber au sol, comme une poupée désarticulée. Il porte ses mains à son cou, essayant de reprendre souffle, se relève difficilement, mais déjà un violent coup de poing dans le ventre le renvoie cogner contre la porte et s'effondrer de nouveau par terre. Il n'a pas crié, le souffle coupé. 

Je rencontre ses yeux et remarque avec une certaine fierté qu'aucune larme ne coule. C'est un Malfoy après tout… Il les retiendra aussi longtemps que possible et ne les laissera couler que lorsqu'il sera seul. 

Il se relève encore, chancelant, me suppliant par un regard d'arrêter. Je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'avance vers lui et le giflant avec fureur, le fait retomber. Il a l'air si petit comme cela, écrasé contre le mur, le visage déformé par la peur et la douleur. Il ressemble à l'enfant apeuré qu'il était, des années auparavant, tremblant et suppliant de sa petite voix, priant pour ma clémence… J'en frissonne… 

Je dis d'une voix mauvaise : 

« - Tu es à moi Draco… Tu feras exactement ce que je te dirais de faire. « 

Je m'agenouille près de lui et, caressant sa joue meurtrie d'un doigt, je murmure : 

« - Tu seras un Mangemort. Mais avant cela, tu seras un fils docile et obéissant… Même si cela doit prendre du temps, je saurais faire de toi ce que bon me semble. Tu verras mon ange… dans quelques temps, j'obtiendrais de toi ce que je veux en un claquement de doigt. » 

Il mord sa lève inférieure et murmure dans un souffle : 

« - Je ne serais pas un Mangemort, je ne serais pas votre esclave… Je ne vous appartiens pas… » 

Je souris et ajoute, alors que ma main caresse toujours son visage : 

« - Détrompe-toi mon petit. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pion que je peux manier à ma guise sur un échiquier géant. » 

D'un coup, je le relève et le remets durement sur ses pieds. Il a encore le courage de me dire : 

« - Je l'aime… Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de l'aimer… 

- C'est vrai… mais je peux t'empêcher de la voir, et je peux aussi faire bien pire. Et tu le sais. Alors pour le bien de ta petite fiancée, il vaudrait mieux que tu m'obéisses. » 

Un éclair de haine passe dans ses yeux. Il hurle : 

« - Je ne vous obéirais pas ! » 

Mon poing s'abat sur son visage et son nez émet un craquement sourd. Il se plie en deux de douleur. Ma canne s'abat sur son dos une fois, deux fois, trois fois. 

Il tombe au sol en gémissant. 

« - Tu vas m'obéir. 

- Jamais… » 

Je le roue de coup et bientôt, il ne se protège même plus. Je dis, alors qu'il est au bord de l'évanouissement et qu'il n'a même plus la force de gémir sa douleur: 

« - Es-tu prêt à m'obéir maintenant ? Veux-tu que j'arrête ? 

- …Père… pitié Père, je vous en supplie…arrêtez, j'ai mal 

- Tu veux que cela cesse ? Réponds-moi ! 

- Oui… 

- Tu vas obéir désormais ? 

- …Oui Père. 

- Tu vas écrire à cette satanée sang – de – bourbe et rompre ces stupides fiançailles ? 

- Je le ferais. 

- Très bien Draco. Maintenant, dis-moi, à qui appartiens-tu ? 

- … A vous, Père… » 

Je souris en voyant son visage humilié et rouge. De sa joue coule une larme unique. La larme de honte que pour la première fois, j'arrive à lui soutirer… 

J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais. Je laisse tomber ma canne sur le sol et, le ramassant sans douceur, je le monte jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonge sur son lit. Il est au bord de l'inconscience. Je dis tout de même avant de sortir de la chambre : 

« - Considère-toi comme puni, mon fils. A partir d'aujourd'hui, interdiction de quitter cette chambre sans autorisation, et ce jusqu'à la fin des vacances… 

Et laisse moi te prévenir que tu ne reverras jamais Hermione Granger. » 

Ses yeux sont clos, mais je sais qu'il m'entend. Je sors et, fermant la porte, je l'entends qui gémit longuement le prénom maudit. Puis, presque en même temps, il fond en larmes. 

J'ai un soupir d'aise. Je descends dans le grand salon et ordonne à un elfe de maison de veiller sur mon fils, et de ne soigner ses blessures que dans quelques heures… 

Je monte à ma chambre et essaye de dormir un peu car le voyage et la dispute m'ont beaucoup fatigués, mais impossible de trouver le repos… Je n'ai qu'une image en tête : 

Celle d'Hermione Granger… 

Je sais très bien qu'il me sera impossible de l'atteindre étant donné la surveillance énervante dont je fais les frais depuis que Lord Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir et que je suis sorti de prison… Mais il me faut trouver un moyen d'empêcher Draco de la revoir… Sans quoi je perdrais tout le pouvoir que j'ai sur lui. 

Soudain, une brillante idée me traverse l'esprit. 

Je me lève et, m'asseyant à mon bureau, j'attrape une plume et un parchemin et j'écris : 

_Ma bien chère amie, _

_Je viens à peine de rentrer et voilà que les problèmes me tombent dessus. Etant donné votre tout nouveau poste au sein du Ministère international de l'éducation magique, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider… _

En effet, Hogwarts n'est désormais plus du tout sûre pour Draco qui, à force de côtoyer des sangs – de – bourbe, a fini par se lier d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux Une jeune fille, plus précisément. Vous comprendrez sans peine mon dégoût et mon empressement à vouloir l'éloigner à tout prix de ce Dumbledore et de son amour inconditionné pour ces…gens là… 

_Je vous demande une grande faveur, j'en ai conscience… Mais il s'agit là de mon fils pour qui, je sais, vous avez beaucoup d'affection. _

Acceptez qu'il vienne faire sa septième année à Drumstrang dont vous avez été nommée proviseur, ne l'oubliez pas, grâce à moi… Là-bas au moins, je le saurais près de vous et loin des moldus à qui, vous au moins, vous refusez l'entrée… 

_J'attends votre réponse dans les meilleurs délais. _

_Bien à vous, _

_L.M. _

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, je la reçois, sous forme d'un paquet assez volumineux, le soir même, alors que je dîne avec un Draco silencieux et craintif : 

_Cher Lucius, _

Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'accueillir Draco cette année à Drumstrang. C'est un élève charmant et brillant, et je comprends tout à fait votre envie de l'éloigner de Hogwarts. C'est une bien sage décision que nos amis communs Crabbe et Goyle ont eux aussi, prise. Draco sera sans doute ravi de retrouver ses camarades, et il fera connaissance des Jumelles Lestrange, de Miss Avery, ainsi que MM Nott et Rookwood, dont les parents sont eux aussi, pour ainsi dire, des collègues de travail... 

_Vous trouverez ci-joint les quelques formulaires à remplir pour son inscription en septième année, la liste du matériel et des manuels scolaires, ainsi que son uniforme. _

_La date de la rentrée est le 1er septembre. Pour toute information, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. _

_Je pense de toute façon vous voir à la mi-août, lors du prochain meeting… _

_Dites à Draco comme je suis pressée de l'avoir auprès de moi à Drumstrang. _

_Votre dévouée, _

D.J.U 

Je souris et, levant les yeux vers mon fils qui, non encore soigné, a du mal à rester bien droit sur sa chaise, le regard rivé sur son assiette intouchée, je dis : 

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Draco. 

- Oui, Père ? 

- Tu te souviens du professeur Umbridge ? 

- Oui, Père. 

- Et bien, le professeur Dolores Jane Umbridge a été nommée proviseur de l'école de Drumstrang en juin, et je me suis arrangé avec elle pour que tu ailles terminer ton cycle d'études là-bas. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? 

- …Si, Père. C'est merveilleux. » Me répond-il en tremblant de tout son être. 

« - Tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé, car tes amis Crabbe et Goyle y sont eux aussi inscrits. Et puis, l'air vigoureux de la Bulgarie ne pourra te faire que du bien. » 

Il ne répond rien. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'un pesant silence, il me demande : 

« - Puis-je sortir de table ? 

- Tu n'as plus faim ? 

- Non. 

- Alors va dans ta chambre, et envoie un Hibou à Miss Granger l'informant de ta rupture. Ne lui parle pas de Drumstrang. Et couche-toi tôt, car demain, nous irons à Diagon Alley pour chercher ton nouveau matériel. Sois prêt pour 9heures. 

- Bien Père. » 

Il se lève, prend le paquet contenant son nouvel uniforme et monte à sa chambre. 

D'en bas, je l'entends hurler sa rage contre moi. 

Il peut pester tant qu'il voudra, j'ai gagné. 

Echec et Mat. 


	3. Proposition indécente

I've come undone 

Auteur : Mary-Ann, MissBourriquette@aol.com (reviews s'il vous plaît !!!)

Résumé : Alors que Lucius Malfoy rentre plus tôt que prévu de voyage, il découvre avec émerveillement la nouvelle petite amie de son fils… Mais il déchante vite. 

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger 

Rating : Ce chapitre est classé R pour « proposition indécente »

Dédicace : La même chose garçon ! Pour ma Gloubinette qui me manque beaucoup beaucoup, et à Cho Chang, à qui je fais 2 bisous (soyons fous !)

Note : 1 Cette histoire se passe pendant la sixième et la septième année de Hermione et Draco à Hogwarts: Attention, **SPOILERS** de Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

********************************************************************************* 

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

__

_Girl-of-Butterfly : Ravie que ça te plaise! Malheureusement, je commence à devenir comme cette chère madame Rowling… LENTE LOL, alors les suites risquent d'être longues à venir… patience donc, je fais au plus vite! Pour le point de vue de Mione, c'est prévu pour un peu plus tard! _

_  
Zmija : Voilà la suite… un peu tard… la moral de l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne fait pas être impatient lol. Et t'inquiète pour Dray et Mione, car la Grande justicière que je suis ne laissera pas Lucius impuni ! (enfin… pas tout de suite… parce que là, on peut pas dire qu'il prend sa revanche le Dracounet ) _

_Ellyah Mystical : Tiens… une Miss Mortadèle! Ta review me touche beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Pour Narcissa, ben elle est morte mais je sais pas de quoi LOL… faudra que je pense à demander à Draco à l'occasion… _

_Frite12 : Salut!! Tu soulèves une grande question, à savoir si ça va bien se terminer entre Draco et Mione… Ben comme je suis une grande indécise (et une grande retardataire, je sais… lol) je pense que je vais faire une fin alternative. _

_Affaire à suivre! _

_Bisous sucrée pour ma part!_  
  


Chapitre 2 : Proposition indécente 

Il est là, devant moi, tête baissée, les lèvres pincées et le regard fuyant. Je dis : 

« - Nous nous revoyons donc à Noël. 

- Oui… à Noël. » 

Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux, une fois de plus, me supplient de revenir sur ma décision. Pourtant, c'est peine perdue car il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne retournera pas à Hogwarts. 

Et il ne reverra pas Hermione Granger. 

Sa lourde valise est près de lui, ainsi que son Hibou Grand Duc, sur le quai du port de Douvres, où nous attendons le bateau qui doit l'acheminer vers la Bulgarie. Il est très tôt, environ 4heures du matin, mais je remarque que plusieurs jeunes garçons et filles portant l'uniforme sombre de Drumstrang attendent aussi… 

De loin, je reconnais Bellatrix Lestrange, une amie et collègue de travail… J'entraîne mon fils à ma suite. 

« - Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en Angleterre. 

- Bonjour Lucius ! Je suis rentrée hier d'Espagne où j'étais… en mission. 

- Bien sûr. 

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à changer ton fils d'école ? C'est fou comme il te ressemble. 

- Il m'a beaucoup influencé dans ma décision je dois dire…« 

Je lance un regard noir à Draco qui esquisse un sourire à Bellatrix et à ses filles, Juliet et Dina. Toutes deux ont le même âge que Draco, 17 ans, et sont à Drumstrang depuis leur première année. Elles proposent de servir de guide à mon fils qui, sentant mon regard sur lui, ne peut qu'accepter. 

Enfin, le bateau arrive, fendant l'air brumeux du matin avec grâce. Je serre la main de mon fils qui murmure : 

« - Au revoir Père. 

- Au revoir Draco. Tâche de te trouver une petite amie convenable là-bas. » 

Je sens qu'il a envie de me sauter à la gorge, mais il ne fait que hocher la tête et je le vois qui disparaît dans le bateau, entiché de ses deux compatriotes de Hogwarts, ainsi que des sœurs Lestrange. Avant de rentrer, je dis à Bellatrix : 

« - J'espère que tes filles sauront le dérider un peu… 

- J'espère aussi pour toi. Comment as-tu pu le laisser si longtemps dans cette école ? Si tu veux en faire un mangemort, il va falloir passer ses connaissances au peigne fin et surtout pas le laisser sortir avec des sangs impurs ! Et l'amie de Potter en plus ! Tu aurais dû la tuer quand on en avait l'occasion ! » 

Elle me lance un regard presque hautain et ajoute : 

« - Enfin, tu es un Malfoy, tu vas trouver une solution. 

- … Bien sûr… » Murmuré- je, à la fois vexé et las 

Je me force à lui sourire, puis, je rentre au manoir en transplanant. 

Toute la journée, je tourne et je vire sans but dans la maison vide. Au fond de moi, je ne veux pas m'avouer que j'attends une visite. 

Elle n'arrive que le 4 septembre, alors que je suis dans mon bureau, en pleine réunion avec Macnair et Dolohov. 

Un elfe de maison frappe à la porte. Je dis avec humeur : 

« - J'ai demandé à n'être dérangé par personne ! 

- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Malfoy, mais une certaine Miss Granger est dans le salon monsieur… Elle dit qu'elle ne partira pas tant qu'elle ne vous aura pas dit ce qu'elle a à vous dire monsieur. » 

J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Je dis à l'elfe : 

« - Très bien, emmenez-la dans le petit boudoir, et dites-lui de patienter. » 

L'elfe sort après maintes courbettes d'excuses. J'ai du mal à cacher mon excitation… 

Je dis à mes confrères que la réunion est suspendue et que nous reprendrons tout cela demain. Ils quittent mon bureau un peu interloqués, mais sans dire mot. 

Puis, après avoir inspiré deux ou trois fois, je descends dans le petit boudoir contigu à la salle de réception. Elle ne m'entend pas entrer, trop absorbée par la contemplation de la bibliothèque, renfermant il est vrai de précieux ouvrages de magie noire, interdits, uniques, ou bien encore les deux. Je l'observe, du pas de la porte, sans bruit : 

Elle a passé par-dessus son uniforme, une légère cape de coton gris clair qui la protège de la pluie fine de septembre. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et semblent moins épais. Sans doute les a-t-elle ensorcelés pour les rendre moins volumineux et plus brillants. 

Par terre, contre le mur, elle a posé son sac de cours. 

Soudain, mon regard se pose sur sa main gauche. Elle caresse respectueusement, presque tendrement, un gros ouvrage relié. Ses longs doigts pâles se découpent parfaitement sur le cuir sombre, flattent le livre, tracent le titre en lettre d'or. Je me prends à vouloir sentir ses mains sur mon corps, dans mes cheveux… 

Je frissonne de plaisir et de dégoût mêlés : Ce n'est qu'une moldue ! 

Puis, je vois l'anneau. 

C'est le même que celui qui repose dans mon petit coffre de verre, sur ma table de nuit. Celui que j'ai pris à Draco. Celui que j'ai passé plusieurs fois sans trop savoir pourquoi je faisais ça, ou en me persuadant de ne pas savoir… 

Il semble un peu plus gros à son doigt fin. 

Soudain, elle fait volte face. Nous nous regardons sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, elle s'avance et me demande, d'une voix rageuse et triste : 

« - Comment avez-vous pu oser faire cela ? ! » 

Je réplique, un sourire fin aux lèvres : 

« - Il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir du culot, Miss Granger… Je vous avais pourtant mise en garde. Vous avez peut-être envoûté mon fils, mais sachez qu'une bonne correction a bien vite fait de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Comme quoi vos sortilèges ne sont pas si infaillibles que ce cher Dumbledore semble le croire. 

- Où est Draco ? 

- Là où vous n'êtes pas. » 

Elle me lance un regard noir. Mais je sens qu'elle commence à avoir peur, à craindre pour son Dray. Je dis d'une voix mielleuse : 

« - Asseyez-vous donc, vous ne refuserez pas une tasse de thé ? 

- Je n'ai pas soif, merci. » 

Je claque des doigts et apparaissent une théière, deux tasses et des petits biscuits. Je dis : 

« - Un biscuit alors ? » 

Elle s'assied de mauvaise grâce et prend un biscuit. Puis, elle me dit, d'une voix plus calme, plus empreinte à la peur : 

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça… Je l'aime… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. 

- J'ai tout les droits en ce qui concerne mon fils Miss Granger, et que vous l'aimiez ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. 

- … Dites-moi au moins qu'il va bien. 

- Il va très bien, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de lui ce matin. 

- Laissez-moi le voir une dernière fois ou bien alors lui écrire…Je vous remettrais les lettres et vous les lui enverrez… 

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça pour vous ? 

- Simplement parce que je vous le demande. 

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous aiderait à l'oublier, puisque de toute façon, je ne le laisserais pas vous revoir. Allez donc plutôt conter fleurette à votre ami le rouquin ou bien à Potter si cela vous fait plaisir, mais sachez que Draco n'est pas pour vous. » 

Elle se lève de son siège et me crie : 

« - Mais je l'aime ! » 

Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes. Elle ajoute : 

« - Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? Je ne vous demande pas la lune juste de m'accorder une lettre, de pouvoir le voir ne serait- ce qu'une minute… Pour lui dire au revoir… 

- C'est non, Miss Granger. » 

Elle s'effondre sur le fauteuil, en pleurs. Soudain, alors que la beauté de son visage est accentué par la peine qu'il révèle, une idée me vient. Une idée qui me donne de grands frissons d'aversion. 

Et de plaisir… 

« - Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour que je vous laisse revoir Draco ? 

- Je ferais tout… » Me dit-elle sans même une seconde de réflexion. 

Elle me facilite la tâche… 

« - Vraiment tout ? 

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'aime Dray à en mourir. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? 

- …Comme c'est charmant… Vous êtes l'archétype du diction qui dit que l'amour rend aveugle…» 

Alors que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir, je croise son regard inquiet. Elle semble si jeune à cet instant, si vulnérable, si corruptible. Je me lève et dis : 

« - Très bien jeune fille. Je suis prêt à vous laisser voir Draco à la condition que vous vous pliiez à une faveur. » 

Elle se lève aussi et, me faisant face, fixant mon regard, demande : 

« - Laquelle ? » 

Je prends une profonde inspiration, me donnant du courage et je dis dans un souffle : 

« - Acceptez d'être mienne durant toute une nuit. » 

Elle n'en revient pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… 

Pendant un long moment, elle me regarde, mi- horrifiée, mi- rageuse. 

Je sens qu'elle va refuser… 

Elle recule de plusieurs pas, ne quittant pas mes yeux, cherchant sans doute une échappatoire. 

Elle va dire non… 

Puis, dans un murmure, elle dit, les yeux révulsés et pleins de larmes: 

« - Vous êtes l'homme le plus immonde que je connaisse… » 

Elle va tourner les talons et partir, c'est sûr… 

Elle se tourne vers la bibliothèque et dit doucement. 

« - D'accord… J'accepte… « 

Elle se retourne, me fait face et ajoute : 

« - Pour Draco. » 

Un sourire mauvais illumine mon visage, je dis : 

« - Parfait. Alors disons, samedi soir, venez à 19 heures. Tâchez d'être à l'heure… Pour Draco… 

Elle a du mal à garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle murmure : 

« - Je serais là… » 

Lentement, elle se retourne, attrape son sac et, allant pour sortir, se retourne vers moi. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Elle dit seulement : 

« - Je vous hais Monsieur Malfoy. » 

J'incline ma tête et dit, d'un ton moqueur : 

« - Bonne fin de soirée Miss Granger, à samedi. » 

Je la regarde quitter la pièce de son pas vif et saccadé. Ses épaules sont secouées par les sanglots. Je souris de ma victoire écrasante sur mon fils, car je vais, en plus de la lui interdire, la lui voler… 

Je frissonne encore à l'idée qu'elle n'est rien qu'une sang – de – bourbe, mais même si elle a su m'envoûter, j'aurais bien vite fait d'assouvir ma vengeance. 

Et mon désir… 

Vivement samedi. 


	4. Les yeux bandés

A tous, désolée pour ce retard inadmissible dans mes fanfictions, je me prosterne à vos pieds et implore votre clémence. 

Pour ma défense, je ne dirais qu'une chose : l'inspiration est volage, et depuis quelques temps, elle m'avait quitté. Elle m'est revenue le temps d'un chapitre, pourvu que ça dure !

Réponses aux revieweurs :

Frite 12 : Kikou !! Ben faut dire que mes persos sont assez OOC quand même LOL, à part Lucius bien entendu. Sinon, une fin alternative c quand tu as le choix entre deux fins justement ! mais en fait, je crois que je vais en faire qu'une, mais je te dirais pas si elle finit bien ou pas (de toute façon c'est une chance sur deux lol)

A toi de deviner !

Bisous bien sucrés !

Lalouve  avec moi tu es mal tombée si tu veux la suite rapidement… j'espère que tu me pardonnes, mais en attendant, et avec mes plus plates excuses, voici le chapitre 3

Agatha Brume Le voici, le voilà, le samedi que tout le monde (sans vouloir être modeste lol) attend ! J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tous tes samedis d'attente !

Lulu-Cyfer Et ben voilà, en plus c pas fait exprès, mais c bientôt samedi !!!! (dans une heure et demi environ) . c bien la première fois que je suis ponctuelle … Merci en tout cas pour ta review !

Missouistiti Ben en fait… c presque ça lol : c'est un samedi, mais on sait pas lequel de l'année. Tu me diras, y'a que 52 possibilités !

Angelinadelacour Quand on aime, on a beau avoir que du beau monde autour de soi, c'est sa chère et tendre et personne d'autre !!! je crois pas que Draco oublie sa Mione si facilement ! et pour Lucius, je crois que tt le monde est d'acc pour dire que c'est un gros pervers dégoûtant (mais c pour ça qu'on l'aime lol)

Katarina Ehhhhh ! reviens !!! les spoiler, c au début qu'ils étaient, si tu les as pas vus, tant mieux lol, mais reviens, parce que promis, après y'en a plus! En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant, et ce que tu dis à propos de mon Lucius me touche beaucoup !

Virginie 1 Merci, merci, mes chevilles enflent LOL. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et si ça peut te rassurer, pour Mione et Dray, on va trouver une solution. Il ne faut jamais désespérer, et quand l'amour est dans l'air, il y a toujours de l'espoir !!!! même si ce chapitre n'est pas une parfaite illustration de l'espoir, ça va venir ! 

Dready Ben, pour le bientôt, c râté, mais tu peux la lire maintenant lol (et encore mille pardons pour cet horrible retard J)

Lythanie bon, je te fais une petite confidence, mais ne le répète à personne : Lucius va laisser Hermione revoir son Dray… mais chuuuuuut!

Caroline Black Voilà un chapitre trois un peu plus long que les autres, mais comme on dit, c'est la qualité et pas la quantité qui compte!! La fin prévue pour le chapitre 10 environ, on a encore le temps lol

Voldarchie  J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais en tout cas s'il a été aussi long à venir qu'il n'est bon, il est parfait LOL (je plaisante bien sûr !)

Amiastine Oui, oui, voilà, ça arrive lol!! T'as attendu si longtemps que je vais pas te faire attendre encore, alors bonne lecture !!!!

Violaine 1 Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, elle m'a fait très très plaisir! Et désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer… je voulais pas lol. Voici la suite, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer, mais un conseil, si tu es émotive, prends un mouchoir, voire deux, parce que mon Lucius, je te préviens, c un grand méchant ! 

Eline Et ben voilà, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait (enfin… presque lol), la suite est en ligne !! Merci et bisous !

GoldenLoulou Bon, Mon Sugar Duck, ne le prend pas mal, mais ce chapitre est pas pour les petit canard en sucre comme toi, mais bon, si tu penses pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux quand même après ce que tu vas lire, t'as le droit de lire… En même temps, si tu  veux savoir si tu pourras me regarder dans les yeux, faut que tu le lises, et si après tu peux plus me regarder en face, tu pourras plus le dé-lire… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a de belles balades dans le coin

Pour information, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe explicite mettant en scène une mineure semi-consentante, et donc pouvant heurter et choquer les âmes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus, ce chapitre est classé **NC-17** et est donc interdit aux mineurs ! 

Chapitre 3 : Les yeux bandés.

Pourquoi, lorsque l'on attend quelque chose avec impatience, les jours se transforment-ils en lustres, et les minutes en d'interminables heures profondément ennuyeuses ?

Je suis devenu une véritable loque, Je ne fais plus rien, j'ai perdu l'appétit, je ne dors plus, je ne respire plus.

Je ne vis plus que pour Samedi soir.

Et à en croire les aiguilles de ma montre qui reculent, il me semble qu'il ne viendra jamais…

Mais jeudi et vendredi ont bien passé…il faut garder espoir, le soir va venir, et Hermione Granger avec lui.

Je perds patience !

Pourtant, de la baie vitrée de mon bureau, je vois, sans y croire encore, baignée dans le crépuscule orangé, la princesse charmante qui vient sauver son cher et tendre…

Un long frisson parcourt mon échine alors que je l'observe, une fois de plus sans être vu. 

Elle a troqué sa cape de petite écolière sage contre un long manteau de fourrure beige, typiquement moldu, et à défaut de jupette plissée, elle a mis un pantalon noir et des talons hauts. Sa coiffure a dû lui demander un temps fou, car ses cheveux sont parfaitement lisses et disciplinés, et encadrent son visage grave et un peu maquillé. 

Elle veut m'impressionner, et le plus fort, c'est que ça marche… 

Lorsqu'elle passe sous le perron, je la perds de vue et cela m'est tellement insupportable que je descends presque en courant les escaliers pour lui ouvrir. 

Sa main frôle à peine le carillon que j'ouvre la lourde porte de bois à toute volée, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle sursaute.

Je dis d'une voix qui se veut douce et rassurante:

« - Entrez donc Miss Granger, je vous attendais. »

Elle n'a pas un sourire pour moi et pénètre dans le hall d'entrée en faisant résonner ses talons.

Une elfe de maison accourt et la débarrasse de son manteau. Je la scrute à la dérobée et découvre un merveilleux chemisier de soie rose pâle dont tous les boutons ne sont pas fermés et qui dévoile une gorge et un décolleté laiteux.

Elle remercie l'elfe poliment et se tournant vers moi, me demande d'une voix sourde :

« - J'ai à vous parler. 

- Mais, très certainement ma chère… suivez-moi, nous serons sans doute mieux au salon. »

Elle m'adresse un regard rempli et crainte et de défi, et me suit sans un mot.

Arrivés dans le salon, elle me tend un parchemin et une plume et me dit d'une voix autoritaire :

« - Avant toute chose, je veux votre accord écrit que je vais pouvoir revoir Draco…J'utiliserais un de vos hibou pour l'envoyer en lieu sûr. »

Je prends la plume et m'asseyant, je lui demande mielleusement :

« - Je vous écoute, que dois-je écrire ? » elle murmure, visiblement gênée :

- Je soussigné Lucius Malfoy m'engage sur l'honneur à laisser Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se voir sans tierce présence toute une heure durant, ce jour Dimanche 7 septembre de l'année 199- . » je lève ma plume et dis

-  Nous n'avions pas parler de toute une heure…

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà assez cher payé ? »

Je signe la feuille et la lui tend avec un petit sourire :

« - Vous avez raison… Mais, je vais aussi vous demander de me signer un papier me prouvant que vous êtes d'accord… Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'un échange de bon procédés. »

Elle me foudroie du regard en s'asseyant à son tour pour écrire. J'éclaircis ma voix et dicte : 

« - Je soussigné Hermione Granger, m'engage par la présente à honorer les 2 termes du contrat qui me lie avec Lucius Malfoy :

- Me donner à lui toute la nuit du 6 au 7 septembre de l'année 199-

- Ne pas chercher à revoir Draco Malfoy après l'entretien du 7 Septembre.

Elle signe rageusement le morceau de parchemin et me le tend. Je dis, satisfait et jovial :

« - Parfait ! nous sommes quittes désormais ! »

Je me lève et me dirigeant vers la porte de communication, je demande :

« - Vous désirez prendre un apéritif avant de passer à la salle à manger ?

- …

- Allons Miss Granger, détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous empoisonner…votre présence m'est tellement agréable.

- Et la vôtre m'est si désagréable que je serais tenter de vous demander un plein verre de cyanure ! »

J'esquisse un sourire et sort de la pièce pour chercher une bouteille de Champagne et du sirop de pêche.

Lorsque je reviens, elle est plongée dans la contemplation du petit jeu d'échecs version sorcier que Draco avait reçu de sa mère pour son dixième anniversaire. Je demande doucement :

« - Vous aimez les échecs ?

- Je trouve la version sorcier terriblement barbare !

- L'avantage de ce jeu là, c'est que les pions peuvent être désenvoûtés et que l'on peut indifféremment jouer des deux versions. »

Elle semble intéressée par le concept et demande :

« - Vraiment ?

- Voulez-vous que nous y jouions ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle prit l'échiquier de marbre fin et vint le déposer avec précaution sur la table basse, entre nous deux. Elle dit doucement :

« - Je prends les noirs. »

Comment puis-je les lui refuser sachant que ce soir, peu importe la couleur du roi qui tombera, je serai le gagnant incontesté.

Sa stratégie est sans faille et en moins de vingt minutes, elle coince mon roi. Elle murmure, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

« - Echec et mat. »

Elle me lance un petit regard timide au travers de ses longs cils, et je dis en souriant :

« - Vous ne pouvez me refuser une revanche…

- En effet. »

Elle reste sur ses gardes mais m'offre un léger sourire. Je repousse l'échiquier et lui tend une coupe de Kir Royal.

« - J'aurai tout le temps de prendre ma revanche ce soir, buvons plutôt maintenant. »

Elle prend la coupe et y trempe ses lèvres sans me quitter des yeux. Je me sens fondre sous son regard perçant, à la fois craintif et rebel. Je dis doucement, d'une voix étonnamment douce :

« - Suis-je vraiment aussi horrible que vos yeux reflètent tant de haine lorsque vous me regardez ? » elle pose sa coupe et dit, un fin sourire de défi aux lèvres :

« - Ce n'est rien de le dire Monsieur Malfoy… Ne dit on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? Pendant une seconde, un silence écrasant semble s'abattre sur tout le manoir. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'éclate de rire.

Elle me regarde, mi- pétrifiée, mi- horrifiée, puis je me lève et dis, en essuyant une larme de rire :

« - Comme vous êtes amusante Miss Granger… La petite Gryffindor dans toute sa splendeur ! Courageuse et arrogante jusqu'au bout.

- Et comme vous êtes prévisible Monsieur Malfoy… Il y a un venin vicieux et mortel dans chacune de vos paroles, dans chacun de vos gestes…Et faites-moi confiance, il vous tuera avant la fin. »

Je mords violemment ma lèvre inférieure devant si peu de respect, mais me force à sourire. Puis je dis, un peu sèchement :

« - A moins que « la fin » ne soit pour ce soir, vous avez tout de même du souci à vous faire. Ce n'est pas moi, mais bien vous qui avez beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire. Faites-moi confiance, Miss Granger…»

Je souris méchamment et dis :

« - Passons à la salle à manger, j'ai faim. »

Je sors de la pièce en faisant claquer ma cape dans l'air. Je ne l'attends pas et vais jusqu'à la grande salle de réception où un somptueux couvert a été dressé. Je m'assieds et bois un verre de vin fruité d'une traite. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Son visage est fermé, anxieux, je vois dans ses yeux sombre une lueur violente. Elle fait tout cela par amour, et je dois dire qu'elle m'épate.

Elle doit beaucoup l'aimer, son Dray…

*************

Le repas se passe dans le silence le plus total. Elle ne touche pas à son assiette et se contente de me regarder à la dérobée, alors que je mange avec un bon appétit feint.

Lorsque deux elfes de maison apportent le dessert, je vois ses mâchoires se crisper : 

L'heure H se rapproche de plus en plus, et je la sens se tendre d'horreur.

J'avale en une bouchée ma part, au risque de m'étouffer, me lève et, tendant une main autoritaire et faussement douce, je dis :

« - Je crois que j'ai droit à ma revanche maintenant. »

Elle se fait violence pour ne pas hurler sa peur mais elle glisse quand même sa main dans la mienne. Elle se lève et, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je murmure :

« - Savez-vous danser la valse Miss Granger ?

- … Oui.

- Et bien… dansons maintenant. »

Je l'entraîne dans la salle de bal, à quelques pièces de la salle à manger. Un coup de baguette magique et une Valse de Viennes résonne dans le manoir. Je l'attire à moi et pose une main sur ses reins. Je dois faire des efforts surhumains pour garder mon contrôle, alors qu'elle réprime difficilement une grimace au contact de ma main au creux de son dos. Sa main se crispe dans la mienne, et c'est un poing serré qu'elle pose sur mon épaule.

Nous tournoyons quelques instants sans un mot. Elle reporte son attention sur la pièce, il faut l'avouer, magnifiquement décorée, aux très hauts plafonds illuminés, et aux parquets si bien cirés que nos silhouettes enlacées s'y reflètent parfaitement. 

Ses yeux sont si beaux, illuminés par la crainte et l'émerveillement.

Je me penche vers son oreille. Elle se recule un peu mais ne peut éviter le contact de mon souffle dans son cou :

« - Vous aimez la musique classique ?

- … Qu'est ce que vous en avez à faire ?

- J'essaye de rendre cette soirée la moins pénible possible pour vous, tout simplement.

- J'aime beaucoup Mozart et Bach.

- Intéressant, j'aime beaucoup Bach aussi… »

Aussitôt dit, six merveilleux violoncelles se lancent dans une valse plus sombre et mélancolique que j'aime particulièrement. J'attire la jeune fille un peu plus contre moi, tous ses muscles se tendent de concert et elle mord violemment sa lèvre. Je me penche à nouveau sur son visage et souffle :

« - Enivrant, non ? »

Elle ne répond pas, trop occupée à conjurer tous les Dieux de la sauver…

Désolé ma princesse, il n'y a que vous et moi ce soir…

Puis, lentement, Bach se meurt dans une magnifique agonie aux mille notes de musique. Dans un éclair, elle s'est violemment arrachée de moi. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, et je vois son menton trembler. Pourtant, elle ne s'avoue pas vaincue puisqu'elle reste là, immobile, statique, au-lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Je dis doucement :

« - Suivez-moi. »

Elle laisse plusieurs pas entre nous et me suit vers les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. 

A ma chambre…

Elle essaye de faire bonne figure, mais c'est à peine si ses jambes la soutiennent. Je lui désigne un petit fauteuil de velours rouge, et, docile, elle s'y assied. Je prends une chaise et m'assieds près d'elle. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle avec les yeux du faon pris dans un piège à loup. Je prends sa main et l'attire à moi. Elle détourne son visage du mien, la mâchoire crispée. Je souris et murmure :

« - Un peu de courage petite fille… »

Sa respiration est haletante, tout son être tremble, elle crève de peur. Je caresse sa joue fraîche avec douceur et approche mes lèvres des siennes. Elle se dérobe en hurlant presque :

« - NON !!! »

Elle se réfugie dans un coin de la pièce en tremblant si fort que, dans le silence pesant qui a fait place à son cri de terreur, on peut entendre ses dents claquer. Je me lève lentement et une idée me vient. J'avance vers elle à petits pas et m'accroupis près d'elle. Elle murmure, suppliante :

« - non… »

Elle ne pleure pas, et je ressens, comme pour Draco, une grande fierté. C'est vrai qu'elle a du courage, ma petite moldue préférée.

Je dis doucement :

« - Tu as peur n'est ce pas ? » 

Pas de réponse juste deux yeux agrandis par la terreur. Je souris et murmure en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

« - Tu trembles de peur, mon pauvre petit ange…

- …

- Allez petite fille, montres-moi que tu es brave. »

Elle se relève un peu et prend la main que le lui tend. Je la relève avec douceur, faisant preuve d'un self- control dont je ne me savais pas capable. 

Sortant de ma poche un long ruban de tissu noir, je le noue délicatement autour de ses yeux. Elle essaye de l'enlever, paniquée. Une larme de peur coule sur sa joue, mais je prends ses mains dans les miennes en murmurant à son oreille :

« - Chut… vous êtes un brave petit soldat Miss Granger, je suis très fier de vous… »

Je la lâche elle esquisse un mouvement de recul mais ne cherche pas à retirer le bandeau. Je la prends par le bras et la guide lentement vers le lit où nous nous asseyons. Etrangement, le ruban semble la rassurer. Je glisse à son oreille d'une voix empreinte de fébrilité :

« - Oubliez qui je suis… ne pensez plus qu'à Draco maintenant. »

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse caresser son visage sans broncher. Lentement, le plus lentement du monde, pour ne pas la réveiller de la transe à laquelle elle semble en proie, j'approche ma bouche de la sienne, la frôle, la goûte du bout des lèvres. Elle a un instant d'hésitation, puis répond timidement à mon baiser. Dans mon être, c'est une explosion de mille et une petite délices qui me font perdre l'esprit. Je l'attire à moi et passant une main sous son chemisier, caresse gentiment le bas de son dos.

Elle frissonne mais ne brise pas notre baiser.

Ses mains, soudain, se retrouvent sur mon torse. Je retiens à grand peine un gémissement, et me détachant légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la contempler, je la laisse faire.

En aveugle, elle pose ses paumes sur mon torse et le parcoure, lentement, par dessus ma chemise d'abord, puis en glissant ses doigts fins et tremblants sur ma peau. Elle à l'air tellement jeune et désorientée, avec son bandeau sur les yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses joues baignées de larmes. Tellement belle aussi…

Je dois me faire violence pour doucement retirer ses mains de dessous mes vêtements. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et lui enlève ses chaussures. Puis, avec douceur et dextérité, j'ouvre un à un les boutons de son chemisier et le lui retire. Elle a un grand frisson et gémis, d'une vois empreinte à la panique :

« - Non… 

- Chut petite fille… je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. »

Elle reste là, assise, tremblante de peur, torse nu, sans rien faire d'autre que pleurer en silence. J'essuie ses larmes et murmure :

« - C'est très bien… Vous êtes merveilleuse mon ange. »

Prenant ses jambes, je lui retire son pantalon et l'allonge sur le lit. Une fois de plus, je retiens mon souffle en découvrant la vision magique qui s'offre à moi tout entière.

Je retire cape, chemise et pantalon, et prenant ses mains, les pose sur mon torse nu et chaud. Le contact incertain et tremblant me fait gémir.

Me penchant sur elle, j'embrasse son visage, son cou, remontant un instant pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, redescendant le long de sa gorge, traçant un chemin parsemé de baiser jusqu'à son nombril. Mes mains sont sur ses hanches tant admirées, elles les flattent, les redessinent, les caressent. Ses mains sont dans mon cou, immobiles, paralysées par le flot de sensations étranges qu'elle ressent pour la première fois.

Je remonte à sa bouche et l'embrasse longuement, langoureusement, passionnément, pendant que je retire le plus doucement du monde, sa petite culotte.

Elle ne bronche pas, prise dans le tourbillon du plaisir.  

Et moi, de continuer mon exploration de ce jeune corps maître de mes pensées et tourments depuis tant de jours et de nuits blanches…

Tu as hanté chacun de mes pas et chacun de mes souffles, Hermione Granger !

Ton spectre m'a poursuivi jusqu'aux enfers, persécuté, torturé jusqu'à en avoir le corps meurtri.

Mais pis encore fut ton emprise sur mon esprit : Tu m'as blessé dans mon essence même, forcé à me rabaisser à toi.

Une moldue !

Je t'ai fuie un temps, avant de comprendre que pour que tu me laisses tranquille, il me faudrait te confronter.

Je t'ai affronter dans un duel couru d'avance :  Blanche ou Noire ma jolie reine, ce soir, tu es tombée, et ton Dray avec toi.

Echec et Mat…

…

Alors que je savoure ma victoire sur elle, je l'entends qui murmure, du plus profond du délire passionnel que j'ai réussi à faire naître en elle :

« - Dray… »

***********

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis enroulé dans mon drap, nu, et elle n'est pas près de moi dans le lit.

Je me lève, enfilant sur mon corps encore chaud une longue robe de chambre, et je descends :

Elle n'est pas en bas. 

J'attrape un elfe de maison et demande :

« - Où est Miss Granger ?

- Elle dort Monsieur.

- Où donc ?

- Dans la chambre de Monsieur Draco, Monsieur. »

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Je monte à la chambre de mon fils et ouvre doucement la porte. 

Elle est bien là, dans le lit de son Dray, formant une petite boule au centre du lit. Je souris du tableau enfantin, et ressors de la pièce sans un bruit.

Je descends prendre un petit déjeuner copieux.

J'ai retrouvé l'appétit… 


	5. RevancheBelleRebel

Réponses aux revieweurs :

Ah, mes bien aimés lecteurs, je ne vous mérite pas… vous qui êtes si prévenants, gentils, adorables, merveilleux, et moi qui suis si en retard, en retard, en retard, en retard… Bref, je vous aime tous à la folie !

Merci du fond du cœur !

Violaine : Ben en fait, toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre, si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça lol. Je te souhaite bonne lecture et mille mercis pour toutes ces éloges, je ne les mérite pas…

Golden Loulou : J'savais pas que les agents secrets pouvaient se sentir peinés… le MI6 n'est plus ce qu'il était lol.

Eline2 : je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… à part peut-être MERCI !!!! la scène n'a pas été évidente à écrire, mais je crois que le simple fait de penser au Lucius Malfoy de JKR aide beaucoup lol. C'est à elle qu'il faut demander où elle va chercher des personnages aussi vicieux et méchants, et c'est  à elle qu'il faut dire merci pour ces merveilleuses créatures machiavéliques – surtout mon Sevy d'ailleurs * soupir + sourire béat * 

Allez, bisous bisous et merci d'être si fidèle !

Tsk tsk : Si si, je t'assure lol

Amiastine : en effet, à la relecture, cette scène n'est carrément pas comme je l'avais imaginée. J'ai été emportée par ma folie créatrice lol, et au final, c'est dur du point de vue des thèmes abordés, mais tellement implicite que ça ne mérite pas le NC-17… enfin bref, du moment que ça t'a plu, c'est tant mieux !

Merci !

Lythanie : ouais, je sais, je me fais peur des fois, à inventer des trucs aussi pervers… je crois que c'est comme le retard ce genre de truc, ça se soigne pas… Mais, ne nous apitoyons pas sur notre sort, et mettons cet excès de sadisme à profit lol.

Un grand merci et des bisous !

Harriette Potter : Tu en veux une bonne ? Ben t'auras pas à faire pan-pan cul-cul à Lucius, parce que quelqu'un va s'en charger pour toi lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review, et au cas où j'ai besoin d'une fessée si Dracounet n'est pas sage, je t'appelle lol.

Frite12 : Salut à toi, fidèle lectrice et revieweuse ! tout d'abord, un énorme merci saupoudré de sucre glace pour toi ! Concernant Hermione, je crois qu'on ne pouvait rêver mieux que cette petite Gryffindor en amoureuse transie et prête à tout lol, et c'est aussi parce que c'est un membre de la communauté du Red Lion ( elle était facile…) que j'aime bien la faire souffrir, gniark ( moi ? sadique ? noooooooon !!!). Si tu trouves ce chapitre 4 triste, je ne peux que vivement te conseiller de préparer tes mouchoirs pour le 5…

Bizous et merci !

Caroline Black : Moi je dis, l'inspiration c'est une chose, mais si c'était possible d'avoir des journées de 48 heures histoire de mener de front mes fanfictions, la fac, la préparation des concours, et le reste, ben ça serait vâchement mieux lol. Concernant ton Lucius, profites-en bien, il paraît que… non, rien, va plutôt lire, je m'en voudrai de te faire un spoiler mal placé lol. Merci et à plus !

Kaima1 : Salut ma Grande sœur de cœur que j'aime à la folie ! tu vas te fâcher, parce que je continue cette fic alors que la notre attend depuis plus longtemps… ne m'en veux pas trop, je vais te faire un chapitre de rêve pour me faire pardonner lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review adorable, et surtout merci d'être ma SIS chérie ! je t'aime gros gros gros gros gros !

Floriana : Un million de merci, avec cependant une petite correction à apporter à ta review : ce n'est pas « presque » du sadisme, c'est du sadisme pur lol. Et autant te prévenir, la fin du 5 est dans le même style. *et elle aime ça, en plus * Allez bisous, et merci encore !

Lulu-Cyfair : Ben, elle est là la suite lol ! 

Merci pour ta review, elle aussi, elle est parfaite : de quoi donner envie à une petite Mary-Ann peu motivée de continuer, rien que pour recevoir des petits mots aussi flatteurs et gentils ! Je m'en vais d'ailleurs reviewer une certaine Lulu de ce pas…

Zibous ! et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tes reviews !

Léacmoa : meuh non, tu me saoules pas ! plus y'en a à lire, plus ça me plaît lol, et j'ai l'impression que t'es pareille ! alors voilà, le chapitre 5 de madam' est servi, j'espère qu'il sera tout à ta convenance ! Bizou et merci merci merci merci pour ta review !

Ellyah Mystical : Salut ma p'tite charcutière nordiste ! dis-donc, je commence franchement à me languire de toi… snif, plus personne avec qui blablater jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Reviens !!!!!!! Sinon…sinon…ben sinon je viens te chercher, voilà, na !

Nan, plus sérieusement, j'espère te retrouver bientôt sur le chat, merci pour ta review toute mimi !I miss u so 

Bisous et câlins

Ta vile Slytherin, Harryett de son état.

Leaïs : voilà, voilà, suffisait de demander lol. Bises

Voldarchie : Toutes tes questions trouveront réponses dans ce chapitre. C'est pas comme dans X files quoi LOL. En tout cas merci et j'espère que ça te plaira.

Gothiquegirl : La voilà !  Merci !

Dranaé : d'abord, un grand merci, ensuite, ton mail est parti à l'instant histoire que tu sois la première au courant lol, et enfin, bonne lecture !

Petit mot pour miss Minako - Legolas qui devrait se reconnaître : j'attends tes impressions alors rendez-vous mardi pour en causer, amphi F, 13h… See you !

Allez, cessons de bavarder, have fun …

Chapitre 4 : Revanche… Belle… Rebel… 

Un courant d'air glacial et chargé d'humidité me sort des limbes obscures que sont devenues mes nuits depuis mon arrivée ici.

Je me recroqueville au centre du lit, m'enveloppant du mieux que je peux dans les épaisses couvertures de laines au travers desquelles la sournoise bise bulgare passe quand même. 

Impossible de me rendormir…

D'après l'opaque lumière qui me parvient de la petite lucarne au-dessus de mon lit, il doit être 5heures du matin.

Je me lève, transi, attrape mon uniforme sur la chaise près du lit, et me dirige vers la salle de bain glaciale.

L'eau met un quart d'heure avant de couler à peine tiède. Je grimace en pénétrant dans la cabine de douche, et je pense à la chance que j'aie, en ma qualité de préfet en chef, d'avoir ma propre salle d'eau, et de n'être pas obligé de briser la glace des lavabos communs chaque matin pour me laver…

J'enfile un tee-shirt à manches longues sous ma chemise d'uniforme, de grosse chaussettes montantes, mon pantalon d'uniforme gris, un gros pull à col roulé vert, ma robe d'uniforme, puis je retourne dans ma chambre pour mettre des chaussures, mes gants, mon bonnet et ma longue écharpe que j'enroule trois fois autour de mon cou.

Enfin, j'enfile ma cape de laine et, prenant ma baguette et mon sac de cours, je sors dans les couloirs froids, sombres et verglacés de Drumstrang.

 Beaucoup plus petit que Hogwarts, le château de Drumstrang est très modeste. Il comporte une Grande Salle dans laquelle les élèves se massent quand le temps ne permet pas de sortir dans les jardins, c'est à dire environ 360 jours sur 364… Etant donné que nous ne sommes que 300 élèves, pour les 1500 de Hogwarts, il n'existe pas de maisons, mais nous sommes répartis en 7 classes d'environ 40 élèves, correspondant aux 7 années d'étude. 

Par chance, Drumstrang possède une bibliothèque relativement bien fournie et chauffée dans laquelle je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre depuis deux semaines que je suis ici.

Je descends à la Grande Salle pour boire un bol de thé brûlant.

Il n'y a personne j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil bancal, près de l'immense cheminée, au centre de la pièce.

Le thé me réchauffe et me fait du bien, même s'il a l'amère goût de la victoire de mon père – comme toute chose ici, d'ailleurs. 

Je reste à contempler le feu crépitant et fumant jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, derrière la triple épaisseur de brouillard, de vent glacé et de pluie.

Il doit être 7heures.

Comme nous sommes dimanche, je ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque ou les couloirs avant deux bonnes heures.

Je monte quand même me cacher là-haut, au cas où les jumelles Lestrange auraient projeté de reconduire leur « opération séduction en Bulgarie » sur moi…

Je dégotte un livre que j'ai toujours voulu lire sans jamais le trouver en Angleterre où la censure sur les bouquins de magie noire est très répressive. Il y a vraiment de quoi ravire les fans de Vous – Savez – Qui …

Je m'assieds à une table près du feu et me plonge dans l'apprentissage des _sortilèges de torture,  mutilation, et mort lente_.

…

C'est une voix dangereusement doucereuse qui me réveille :

« - Dray… Réveille-toi. »

Je sursaute et tombe nez à nez avec Juliet Lestrange qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle dit :

« - Le proviseur Umbridge te demande dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle a juste demander à ce que je vienne te chercher… Tu viens ? »

Je hoche la tête, soucieux : pourquoi veut-elle me voir ?

Je me lève, vais reposer le livre à sa place, reviens, enfile mes gants, mon bonnet, mon écharpe, ma cape.

Juliet me regarde avec de grands yeux rieurs. Elle profite de ce que je dors encore à moitié pour m'attraper le bras et m'entraîner dans les couloirs de l'école tout en babillant des mots doux que je n'écoute pas, trop préoccupé par ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire pour mériter une audience spéciale avec Dolorès Umbridge…

Arrivés devant la grande porte du bureau du proviseur, Juliet me murmure à l'oreille :

« - Tu veux que je t'attende là Dray ? On pourrait aller se promener tous les deux après… » 

Je me tourne vers elle, lui adresse un sourire forcé et siffle :

« - D'un, ne m'appelle pas Dray mais Draco… et de deux, je préfère encore passer ma journée à lire des livres sur la torture jusqu'à en avoir la nausée plutôt que de me balader avec toi. »

Je l'achève en lui lançant :

« - Et tu peux dire à Dina que c'est la même chose pour elle. »

Puis, je frappe à la porte et pénètre dans le grand bureau agréablement tiède sans me retourner.

Une voix mielleuse m'accueille, qui me fait frissonner de dégoût :

« - Entre Draco, viens t'asseoir. »

Je retire mon bonnet et m'avance vers l'imposant bureau derrière lequel cette vieille peau me regarde avec des petits yeux perçants. Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus lèche-botte et m'assieds sur le rebord d'un fauteuil, en face d'elle. Elle me demande doucement :

« - Alors, est-ce que tu te plaît ici ?

- Oui… beaucoup madame.

- Bien. Je savais que Drumstrang serait bien plus approprié que Hogwarts pour toi.

- Oui…

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, ton père m'a demander de te faire surveiller. Chaque jour, je lui envoie un hibou pour lui faire état de ta conduite qui, jusqu'ici a été exemplaire, tout comme tes résultats d'ailleurs.

- Merci.

- Je crois qu'il est fier de toi, puisqu'il m'a demander de te remettre ceci. » 

Elle me tend une épaisse enveloppe marron en ajoutant :

« - Elle contient un portoloin qui te permettra d'aller le rejoindre chez toi  pour la journée. »

Ma gorge se serre alors que je murmure :

« - Il…il veut me voir ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de toi et qu'il entendait bien te féliciter pour ta conduite. »

Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que je vais passer un sale moment…

« - Le portoloin s'activera à 9heures précises. Monte dans ta chambre et utilise-le là-haut. Je ne voudrais pas que ce petit traitement de faveur s'ébruite.

- Bien madame. Merci beaucoup. » dis-je en me levant, les jambes tremblantes.

Elle me sourit et me fait signe de sortir.

Je monte à ma chambre en courant presque, le cœur battant à la chamade, le corps tremblant, la tête emplie de questions.

C'est trop facile…

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

L'écriture longue, arrogante, parfaite, de mon père m'égratigne les yeux. Je lis la froide missive, le souffle court :

_Tu as une heure, profites-en, ce sera la dernière._

_Essaye de ne pas la gâcher par un quelconque acte de bravoure irréfléchi._

_L.M._

Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

Je regarde mon réveil : il est 9h05. Je laisse délicatement tomber sur mon lit le contenu de l'enveloppe : c'est une longue plume argentée.

Je la touche du bout des doigts, peu rassuré par le mot de mon père. Soudain, je suis happé dans une sorte de tourbillon multicolore qui m'entraîne à une vitesse incroyable vers un point de lumière aveuglante, droit devant moi, tout droit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'atterris sur la moquette moelleuse d'un endroit que je ne connais pas.

Je me lève difficilement, tirant ma baguette de ma poche, au cas où, lorsqu'un cri étouffé me fait sursauter :

« - Dray ! »

Je me retourne, y croyant à peine, et me retrouve nez à nez avec…

Avec…

« - Mione… »

Nous nous regardons une seconde sans y croire, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

« - Mione… mon amour… c'est bien toi ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me réponde. Il me suffit de plonger mon visage dans son cou laiteux, de respirer son parfum, de sentir son corps contre le mien, ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur ma joue, pour savoir que je ne rêve pas.

Ses larmes coulent dans mon cou, me rappelant que je ne suis pas en plein rêve. Elle murmure à mon oreille :

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Et moi donc… J'en reste sans voix, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche entrouverte sur des sentiments trop complexes, trop forts, trop tout…Au-delà des mots eux-mêmes.

Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant notre bonheur retrouvé, sans penser que dans moins d'une heure, il nous faudra nous quitter de nouveau.

Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre à contre-cœur, et elle plonge ses grands yeux brillants de larmes dans les miens. Je l'attire à moi, incapable de lui résister, et enfin, après toutes ces semaines de séparation, nos lèvres se retrouvent, comme si elles ne devaient plus jamais se perdre…

…

J'aimerai pouvoir jeter un sort qui arrêterai le temps pour toujours et qui nous permettrai de nous aimer sans avoir à nous soucier de cette horrible pendule aux secondes trop courtes.

Je ne peux la quitter des yeux. Un millième de seconde sans la voir me serait fatal…

« - Mon amour…

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu fait ? »

Elle lève vers moi ses grands yeux sombre et demande :

« - Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Pour qu'IL nous laisse nous revoir. »

Soudain, la lueur de douce passion que j'éclaire dans ses yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, s'éteint. Violemment. Faisant naître en moi un horrible pressentiment. Brusquement.

Comme un coup de vent est capable d'éteindre la flamme vacillante d'une bougie.

Un voile de tristesse se peint sur son visage. Elle murmure en prenant ma main dans les siennes :

« - Qu'importe, puisque nous sommes tous les deux. »

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Je prends son menton dans ma main libre et la force à me regarder.

« -  Raconte-moi. »

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

« - Cela n'a aucune importance Dray…n'insiste pas. »

Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler. Elle se détache de moi et répète, la voix chevrotante :

« - Aucune importance… »

Je me lève, incrédule. Je demande doucement :

« - Mione, mon ange… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… avec… mon père ? »

Elle ne me répond pas, se contentant de me soutenir une seconde mon regard avant de baisser les yeux et de fondre en larmes, silencieusement.

Son silence, pire que tout, me pétrifie. 

Je commence à comprendre…

« - Dis-le-moi Hermione… Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

Dis-je, la voix tremblante, en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle s'échappe, m'évite, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

Les paroles de mon père résonnent dans ma tête :

Je peux t'empêcher de la voir, et je peux aussi faire bien pire. Et tu le sais 

Et alors que je voudrai ne pas la voir, la vérité s'impose à moi, violemment, douloureusement, comme une flèche empoisonnée qui aurait transpercé ma poitrine et dont le venin aurait commencer de faire effet avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait plantée dans mon cœur…

Je recule de plusieurs pas moi aussi, portant mes mains à mon cœur comme si la flèche imaginaire s'y était vraiment fichée et que sa vitesse m'avait déséquilibré.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

M'entends-je dire avec violence.

Nous nous regardons à travers nos larmes, pauvres petits pions sans jugeote et manipulés. J'ai envie de hurler ma rage, mais elle et moi sommes seuls dans cette pièce sans âme et c'est sur tous les autre que je voudrais cracher la haine qui m'anime. Tous ceux qui se sont dit amis mais qui n'ont pas remarqué, ou n'ont pas voulu remarquer que derrière le petit prince héritier arrogant et cynique se trouvait un enfant battu aux coups et blessures soignés juste à temps pour qu'on ne puisse que les soupçonner d'exister, parce que la douleur dans les yeux d'un enfant, aucune formule ne peut la cacher…

Elle a donné ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à ce salaud qui ne l'a utilisé que pour me faire du mal.

« - C'était… C'était pour toi Draco… Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans te voir au moins une fois encore… Pardon… pardonne-moi.»

Elle se jette dans mes bras, je la serre aussi fort que les tremblement de rage qui parcourent mon corps me le permettent. Je dis dans un souffle :

« - Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon Amour. Rien du tout. »

En même temps que s'achève la dernière minute du temps qui nous est imparti, une troisième partie d'échecs se met en place : S'il doit gagner, se sera sans les honneurs. A défaut de clairon de la victoire, il aura le glas et à défaut d'étendard, le suaire de l'enfant prodige. Le champagne aura la couleur de mon sang, et pour chaque _Viva _de la foule, l'écho lui renverra dix _Assassin_… 

Cette vision me fait frissonner d'horreur, mais depuis dix-sept années que je le subis, jamais il n'était allé aussi lui loin dans la provocation et l'humiliation. Il ne s'agit plus de moi mais de tout ce qui fait que je suis Moi…

Embrassant le haut de sa tête je dis doucement:

« - Il est l'heure… »

Elle se tourne vers l'horloge et gémit :

« - Non… pas déjà… »

Résigné, je me détache d'elle et lui dit en souriant au travers de mes larmes :

« - Nous allons nous revoir Mione… Je t'en fais le serment… Et je ne le laisserai plus jamais te toucher… »

Elle a un hoquet de surprise et me dit d'une voix suppliante, essayant de me retenir :

« - Ne fais rien Dray… Je t'en supplie, nous trouverons une solution. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien.

- C'est un jeu Hermione… Il nous utilise comme de vulgaire pièce d'un échiquier.

- Mais quand bien même ce serait un jeu, il est le plus fort ! 

- Il a eu sa revanche… Je veux ma Belle. »

Puis, en une seconde, nos regards se croisent elle lit dans mes yeux tout ce que j'aurai voulu qu'elle ne sache pas, je lis dans les siens tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je sache…

Sa protestation est un faible cri qui se meurt dans le tourbillon multicolore qui me ramène dans ma froide chambre à Drumstrang.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps je sais qu'elle va faire son possible pour m'empêcher de jouer ma dernière carte. Mais j'ai deux avantages sur elle : J'ai lu dans ses yeux que quoi qu'il arrive, elle m'aimerait toujours et…j'ai mon permis pour transplaner…

…

La chaleur moite de Septembre me surprend en quinze jours, j'avais oublier qu'on pouvait transpirer.

Je suis dans ma chambre tout est en place, rien n'a changé. C'est comme si je n'étais jamais parti somme toute.

Attrapant ma baguette, je sors.

Il est dix heures du matin, il est à son bureau.

Je descends les escaliers sans bruit, priant ardemment pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas le temps d'arriver.

Puis, je pousse violemment la porte du bureau, la faisant vibrer, déversant toute la haine jusqu'alors contenue, dans un simple coup de pied.

Nos deux regards, du bleu clair de l'acier, dont la seule différence est la lueur d'amour qui brille grâce à Mione dans le mien, se fixent, un court instant.

Je lève ma baguette et siffle en sa direction :

« - Vous avez eu votre revanche, Père… J'ai droit à ma Belle… »

Il se lève à son tour et sort sa baguette je me rends compte que dans ma précipitation, je n'ai même pas lâché la plume d'argent qui avait servi de portoloin 

Tout est trop rapide ensuite.

Il y a une formule crachée avec violence contre mon père un éclair de furie vert qui sort de ma baguette et dont la puissance me fait vaciller il y a une porte qui claque derrière moi, un hurlement… non, deux hurlements.

Celui d'Hermione, dans mon dos, et celui de mon père, face à moi, qui reçoit la sortilège en plein cœur. Il y a son regard dur et méchant qui me gifle une dernière fois, pour l'honneur une larme qui coule sur ma joue droite avant de tomber sur le sol lentement, en même temps que tombe le corps de mon père, lentement aussi, comme tombe la plume. 

Un long silence d'une, deux, peut-être même trois secondes.

Puis, je lâche ma baguette, le regard rivé sur le corps sans vie, à mes pieds.

Enfin, le bruit sourd de ma baguette qui tombe sur le sol Comme tombe une sentence de mort.

Puis, plus rien… 


	6. 2 ans après

Amis du net, bonjour !

Voici, rien que pour vous, le chapitre 5 presque dans les temps ( serait-ce là le miracle de Noël ?!). Comme vous allez pouvoir le constaté, l'effet « joie, bonheur et paix » de cette période de fête à de très troublantes répercussions sur mon mental ( déjà fort dérangé, avouons-le lol). C'est à croire qu'au plus les gens sont heureux, au plus mes idées sont tordues et sordides…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est assez noir, je vous conseille donc de le lire en écoutant une petite musique entraînante histoire de ne pas aller vous jeter par la fenêtre après lol.

Sur ce je vous dis à tous un très très très très grand merci  ( je réponds individuellement la prochaine fois promis !) et bonne lecture.

Ah, oui, comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé dans les reviews, je précise que oui, Lucius Malfoy est bien mort.

Have fun ( enfin presque.)

Chapitre 5 : 2 ans plus tard.

Noir…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Froid…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Peur…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Mal…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Du bruit… 

J'entends des pas qui résonne…Quelqu'un vient.

Peur.

Encore du bruit qui perce la brume opaque qu'est devenu mon esprit.

Noir.

Rien que du noir autour de moi.

Et ce bruit :

Un cliquetis de clefs, des formules magiques. Une porte s'ouvre.

Toujours ce noir qui m'enveloppe.

Une voix siffle : 

« - Debout. »

Je ne peux pas me lever.

Trop mal…

Deux mains glacées m'agrippent, m'emportent.

Je murmure :

« - Où ? »

Pas de réponse, juste l'échos des pas qui m'entraînent je ne sais où, et ces griffes acérées qui me font mal.

Et ce noir terrifiant…

Combien de temps avant de tomber sur un sol humide et tiède ? Une heure ? deux jours ? Trente secondes ?

De l'eau sur mon corps, chaude. Elle coule sur mon visage, je bois, j'ai mal.

Noir.

Encore ces mains qui me portent et me posent contre un mur, Une couverture sur mon dos.

Je murmure encore :

« - Où ? »

Un sifflement :

« - Visite. Demain. Procès. »

Un rire aigu.

Visite ?

« - Qui ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste ces deux mains glacées qui me prennent et m'emportent là où l'obscurité est plus claire.

Mais toujours ce noir.

…

Attente…

********

Arrivée devant la porte de la prison, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Il est obligé de passer un bras autour de ma taille et de m'aider à faire les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du gardien.

Il lui tend les laissez-passer et dit simplement, la voix à peine tremblante :

« - Je suis l'avocat de Draco Malfoy, et voici sa fiancée. Nous sommes ici pour la visite autorisée. »

Le gardien nous scrute longuement avant de grogner :

« - C'est bon, allez-y. »

Nous entrons dans une sorte de sas très sombre et très sale. Là, un Dementor s'avance et siffle :

« - Suivez-moi. »

Je le sens qui se raidit contre moi, mais il ne flanche pas. Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte et me porte presque à la suite de la créature.

Arrivé devant une porte blindée, il se tourne vers nous et demande :

« - Laissez-passer. »

Il les lui tend.

« - C'est bon, entrez. »

Il dit, visiblement terrifié :

« - Non, pas moi. Seulement elle. »

La bête sans visage marque une seconde de réflexion et finit par dire :

« - D'accord. »

Il a un sourire encourageant et murmure :

« - Je t'attends ici Mione. »

Je ne souris pas, je dit simplement dans un souffle :

« - Merci. »

Puis, j'entre.

La pièce est petite, mais assez propre et éclairée. Les murs sont blanchis à la chaux. 

Il y a un lit-cage, une table, deux chaises.

Rien d'autre.

Si, dans un coin, il y a, tout recroquevillé…

« - Dray… »

***********

Une voix.

Douce…

« - Dray… »

Cette voix ?

Je lève la tête.

Noir…

« - Dray… »

Encore cette voix. 

Encore ce noir.

« - Mi…Mi…Mione ? »

Deux mains douces et tièdes sur mon visage, tellement agréables. Ses lèvres sur ma peau. 

« - Rêve ?

- Non… non, Dray, je suis bien là. »

Elle me soulève, me porte, m'adosse contre une chaise.

Un chuchotement, une plainte étouffée :

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait… »

Sa voix…

Sa voix ravive ma force. Je sens ses mains sur mon visage. Soudain, elle touche mon front.

J'ai mal.

Je me recule vivement.

« - Ma tête… mal…mes yeux. »

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, elle murmure :

« - Tes yeux…Dray, tes yeux…

- Rien… Tout est noir…Noir… »

Mal à la tête…

« - Attends. Je vais nettoyer tes yeux… »

Non !

« - Non…trop mal…

- Je vais faire doucement mon Ange. »

**********

Il est terriblement amaigri, j'arrive à le porter sans aucune difficulté et à l'asseoir sur une chaise. Il tremble de tout son corps squelettique.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure essoufflé, chaque mot qu'il prononce lui coûte des efforts considérables.

Son visage est creusé, sale, il porte les marques de la fatigue extrême et de la souffrance la plus profonde…

Et ses yeux… 

Par Merlin, ses yeux…

Ils sont recouverts d'une épaisse croûte de sang noir et de pus.

Il souffre atrocement.

Je me lève et sors demander des linges et de l'eau tiède, ainsi qu'un désinfectant. Bizarrement, on ne me les refuse pas.

Il n'a pas bougé de là où je l'ai laissé.

Il lève son visage perdu vers moi et murmure :

« - Ce…n'est…pas…un…rêve…

- Non mon Amour, je suis là. »

Je m'accroupis près de lui et commence par nettoyer son visage, évitant le contour meurtri de ses yeux. Il s'accroche à moi désespérément.

Puis, le plus doucement du monde, je commence à nettoyer ses yeux. 

Il serre les dents mais de longs gémissements glissent quand même hors de sa bouche.

Pas de larmes cependant.

Comment pourrait-il pleurer, puisqu'on lui a brûlé les yeux ?

Au bout de ce qui me semble un long chemin de croix agonisant, j'aperçois enfin ses paupières.

Ce ne sont plus que deux lambeaux de chaires meurtries sanguinolentes, infectées, gonflées.

Sa bouche est entrouverte dans un gémissement plaintif.

Je murmure, caressant sa joue :

« - Essaye d'ouvrir tes yeux mon ange. »

Ma voix est tremblante de peur : 

Qu'y a-t-il derrière ces deux paupières en souffrance ?

************

Une douleur irradiante me transperce de part en part.

« - J'ai mal… »

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes.

« - S'il te plaît Dray…pour moi. »

Je m'agrippe.

« - J'ai peur… »

Peur de tomber et de ne plus jamais la retrouver dans cette opacité.

Peur du noir.

Mais encore plus peur de la douleur.

« - Je t'en supplie Draco… ouvre les yeux. »

D'accord.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses épaules. 

Je force.

Mal…

Mes paupières se déchirent.

Un goût de sang dans la gorge.

J'ai mal…

Mes paupières s'ouvrent, enfin.

Puis…

« - Noir… »

************

Il ajoute, dans un gémissement rauque :

« - Je ne vois rien… »

Je sais.

Moi, je vois…

Je vois deux yeux perdus, dans le vague. Deux yeux injectés de sang, recouverts d'un voile opaque et blanc.

Les yeux des saints et des martyrs sur les vitraux des cathédrales.

Des yeux d'aveugles. 

« - Rien Mione… C'est noir… »

Je ne peux pas le regarder plus longtemps. Ces deux yeux, auparavant si lumineux, si brillants, si beaux.

Maintenant ce ne sont plus que deux billes troubles, mortes.

Je murmure, la voix chevrotante :

« - Ferme les yeux Dray… ça va aller. »

Il ferme les yeux.

Je prends un bandeau et cache ses deux paupières bleuâtres.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est noir… 

- Ca va revenir Dray…Ne t'en fais pas… »

Un sourire exténué passe rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il pose ses deux mains faibles sur mon visage et dit dans un souffle :

« - Revoir ma Mione… »

Je déglutis difficilement :

« - Dray… bientôt commence le procès. Je suis venue avec notre avocat.

- Avocat ?

- Oui, tu sais bien mon amour… Il va te sortir de là.

- Quand commence…le procès ?

- Lundi.

- Quand ? Lundi, c'est quand ?

- Dans 3 jours mon ange.

- Est-ce que… Je verrais le procès ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'espère.

- J'espère aussi. »

S'agrippant à moi, il se lève et me demande :

« - Amène-moi au lit. »

Puis :

« - Qui est l'avocat ?

- C'est Harry.

- Po…Potter ?

- Oui."

Il ne dit rien, se contenant de se laisser guider vers le lit. Une fois allongé et recroquevillé en position fœtale, avec moi contre lui, il dit doucement :

« - J'espère…que je n'aurais…pas retrouvé…la lumière…d'ici là…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Aucune envie…de revoir…le balafré…horreur…de lui… »

Je souris, embrassant son front brûlant de fièvre.

Puis je reste contre lui pendant de longues minutes.

Quand je reprends conscience du temps, il dort, d'un sommeil profond.

Je me lève et, lui lançant un dernier regard fatigué, murmure :

« - Je reviendrais demain mon amour… »

Puis, je sors.

Harry se lève et, lisant dans mes pensées, se tourne vers le Dementor et dit avec, sinon son courage légendaire, du moins l'autorité légale que lui confère son rang :

« - Nous allons revenir demain, et je vous prie de croire que si vous tenez réellement à votre poste, cet homme aura été soigné, nourri et bien traité.»

J'ajoute, tremblante de fatigue et de rage :

« - Et il aura aussi retrouvé ses yeux. »

Harry me regarde, sans comprendre. Le Dementor émet un rire sifflant et crache :

« - La lumière noire à brûlé ses yeux. On ne peut rien faire. »

Sa longue main écaillée soulève lentement sa capuche, dévoilant une vision d'horreur :

Il a un visage translucide au travers duquel on voit de nombreuses veines bleues. Ses lèvre sont verdâtres, son nez n'est qu'une fente noire.

Et ses yeux…

Ses yeux sont deux larges billes vaporeuses, opaques et blanches, entourées d'une croûte noire. Ils suintent.

J'ai un violent haut le cœur :

On dirait…

…

Harry attrape mon bras et m'entraîne vers la sortie.

Dehors, il est presque obligé de me prendre en poids pour me faire monter dans la voiture. Il est silencieux tout le long du voyage et j'apprécie ce répit, car je n'ai pas non plus envie de parler.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant le Manoir que je demande, le souffle court :

« - Qui est l'avocat de la partie civile ? »

Il me lance un regard triste et murmure :

« - C'est Ron Weasley… »

To Be Continued…

Prochain chapitre : Le procès.

Bonnes fêtes à tous, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !


End file.
